Turning Tides
by Saadie
Summary: And really, Harry has Voldemort to thank for this one. Being the first and probably only person to be a living Horcrux and survive its removal turns out to have more cons than pros. Now if only Harry can survive it and the new world he must adapt to.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Turning Tides**

**Chapter One: Pilot **

By: Saadie

* * *

><p>Summary: And really, Harry has Voldemort to thank for this one. Being the first and probably only person to be a living Horcrux and survive its removal turns out to have more cons than pros. Now if only Harry can survive it and the new world he must adapt to in order to survive, he might just actually end up thanking Voldemort for helping him find a place to belong to.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't feel very rich right now so I must not own Harry Potter or One Piece. Alas, that is the lot life has given me. I shall content myself with fanfiction.

A/N: None of my stories are beta-d, I apologize to everyone for my horrible grammar, spelling, and just terrible writing skills in general.

* * *

><p>He wakes up to a blur of white – pure, sterile white that tells him instantly that he's in the Hospital Wing. There's nothing out of the ordinary about that though, being here doesn't tell him anything. He's here so many times that his friends all jokingly call the Hospital Wing his second bedroom. Funny that. Dudley's second bedroom is filled with broken toys and nameless junk and his consists of a hospital bed. Fingers automatically grope for his glasses on the bedside table, sliding them on brings the numerous tallies on the ceiling into focus and he cracks a grin.<p>

There's one tally for every time he ends up in this bed – his bed, Madame Pomfrey even let the Twins stick a plaque denoting "Harry's Bed" on the bedpost – and the ceiling tile is nearly filled. Madame Pomfrey has even joked that she'll have it removed and framed as a graduation gift to him, that they might even put it on display above his bed as a memento. He sits up gingerly, there's no pain as far as he can tell but with his luck it'd kick in the moment he tried to move. There's nothing that seems to be out of place though so he relaxes long enough to run a hand through his perpetually messy hair, messing it up even more than the pillow already had – what was he here for this time?

There's a loud cry of "Harry!" and then a brown blur with bushy hair ploughs into him, knocking his breath out of him and pushing him flat against the bed.

"Oof! Mione, I can't breathe when you do that!"

She pulls back, there are tears in her eyes and he's suddenly feeling more alert. There's something wrong, something wrong with him, something bad happened again. Even if the tears didn't clue him in, the way she still clings to his shirt and the way her lower lip is trembling would have set off warning bells in his head immediately.

"Oh Harry! Why do these things always have to happen to you?" she breaks off with half a sob and Ron steps up from to rest his hands on her shoulders with a grim smile, "It was all supposed to be over now, Hogwarts is being rebuilt, we were coming back to finish our last year, why does this have to happen now? Why can't the world just leave you alone?"

Hermione crushes him in her embrace again and this time Ron's large hand finds its way to Harry's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Hey mate, good to see you're awake. How're you feeling?"

Harry blinks slowly, arms having come around Hermione's sobbing form to soothe her unconsciously, and catalogue his sensations mentally. "I feel fine, why, what's wrong, what happened?"

"You collapsed mate. Just fell down out of nowhere, scared most of us half to death. It was in the middle of lunch too, in the great hall, do you remember? Neville caught you just in time but most of the firsties and half of the second years started screaming and then it all just went to hell. People were convinced you had just up and dropped dead, that Voldemort was back, that a Deatheater had snuck in a killed you. It was crazy mate; we had to fight to levitate you to the Hospital Wing. Even now the wing's shut off to stop people from sneaking in to catch a peak of you. As to why though…" Ron's lips thin and he looks down at Hermione, "She'd best be the one to explain it mate, I still don't get half of what's going on."

It takes a few moments for Hermione to compose herself and draw back, settling against Ron's side with a sigh as she wiped the remnants of her tears away. "I'm sorry Harry, it's just, it feels like everything's just hitting me all over again what with the War only over a week ago…." she stops to take another deep breath to calm herself before continuing.

"It's the after-effects of being a horcrux Harry. It's never been documented, no one's had a living horcrux before, so no one really knows for sure what would happen. But it seems that Voldemort's soul was a part of you for so long it had attached itself into your soul too firmly for its removal not to affect you. When you were hit with the Avada Kedavra, the spell basically removed the fragment of his soul from your's by forcibly ripping it off. But because it had been attached to your soul for all these years, when it was ripped off, it damaged the surface of your soul too and left behind a wound. So that's the problem now Harry. It's left a hole in your soul that no one knows how to fix. It could heal itself over the years, it's doing that slowly even now. The real problem is that this healing process takes too long and for every moment that that hole remains Harry, you'll lose a part of yourself."

"I'm WHAT? What do you mean losing a part of myself?"

"Your memories, Harry. A person's soul is made up of spiritual energy, memories, and in the case of witches or wizards, their magic. Now magic is something that will regenerate itself in you, it's innate and so is spiritual energy; they stay within your body unless you release it intentionally. But memories are less attached to a person, they drift around more. They're easy to play around with, _Obliviate_ and pensives prove that, and with the hole in your soul they can start drifting out. Part of this is because of the mind-link you shared with Voldemort; because of that, your memories are more susceptible to being pulled out of you since they're used to moving and going somewhere else. In a way, now that Voldemort has been killed, your memories are still flowing out through the same path the mind-link used to occupy, trying to find its way to the another end that's no longer there."

There was a tense silence in the Hospital Wing, Harry's hands were clenched in the bed sheets, his knuckles white. Why? Why did this always have to happen to him? Why not someone else, just for once? Why couldn't the world just cut him a break? For the first time in a long time he had thought that he could be happy. That all this was over already, that things could only get better. Now all in an instant, any semblance of normalcy, of happiness, had been ripped away from him once again.

Hermione's had reaches out to cover his and Ron's hand finds its way back to his shoulder again. Slowly Harry relaxes, objects that he hadn't even known where reacting to his magic stopped shaking, and he's glad for the comforting presence his two best friends provide. After everything, they were like the brother and sister he never had and even though everything is spinning out of his control, having them here with him makes it feel just a little bit better.

He gives off a weary sigh, one that tells them that he's resigned to his fate, that he's tired of fighting against the impossible over and over again. Hermione smiles sadly at his slumped figure and moves to wrap her arms around him, gently this time. After some internal debate, Ron also joins the hug awkwardly, prompting a slight giggle out of Hermione and a half chuckle out of Harry – really, for a child who grew up with five brothers and who has Molly Weasley as a mother, Ron was hilariously conscious of hugging other guys unless it was in the spur of the moment.

It seems to be forever that they just bask in each other's warmth and let the silence wash over them. Predictably, Ron is the first to draw away, clearing his throat self-consciously. Hermione turns her head to glance at him and the sight of the red tips of his ears sends her into giggles that she tries to muffle into Harry's shoulder.

"Oy! It's not that funny! Stop laughing woman!"

But it's no use, his vexed expression just sends her over the edge and she's letting out peals of laughter as she clutches her stomach, trying desperately to breathe. Harry chuckles under his breath as he watches Ron retaliate, whacking Hermione with a pillow as she squawks indignantly, ducking out from the second strike to hide on the other side of the bed. He leans back to take in his two best friends' antics; for a moment, everything seems right in the world as Hermione snags a pillow from a nearby bed and take a swing at Ron with a war cry. It isn't long before he's drawn into the fight as well and feathers are flying everywhere amidst shrieks of laughter and the occasional yelp when a pillow made contact harder than a pillow ought to have the right to. Finally they collapse in a heap on the bed out of breath, chests heaving as feathers settle around them.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as he felt the tip of some stubborn feather dig into his back. Finally giving up, he sat up abruptly, startling a yelp out of Hermione who almost falls off the bed. "Harry!"

"Sorry 'mione! Argh, is there a feather sticking out of my back? Can you pull it out?"

More shifting, searching fingers along his back and giggles before the sharp point of the feather is removed and he sighs in relief, plopping back down onto the bed. A while later Madame Pomfrey bustles in and clicks her tongue at the sight of the ruined pillows and the room's new feather decorations. She vanishes them with a wave of her wand and a mumbled spell before ordering Ron and Hermione out. She has a house elf bring up food for Harry and he eats while she waves her wand over him several times, casting this spell and that to check his vitals and everything else in between. Bidding him a goodnight after he begs off potions, Harry watches with a fond smile as she leaves the room, pulling the curtain shut behind her carefully.

Finally he's alone again and he lets out a soft sigh. At the end of the day he's still got a hole in his soul that no one knows what to do with and his life officially sucks. With a huff he turned onto his side roughly, "What to do now?"

"That's simple Harry Potter. You have to go somewhere else."

His head whips up at that familiar dreamy tone to stare into too large grey eyes that blink calmly in the dim light of the Hospital Wing.

"Luna?"

* * *

><p>AN: Wow it's really been a while since I've written anything that I bothered posting. I just had this ridiculous urge to dabble in cross-overs. Fingers-crossed that this doesn't blow up in my face! I'm also contemplating venturing into the world of romance with this one and right now who Harry gets paired with is a total mystery. Feel free to shout out who you want to see him with! All suggestions will be taken into consideration (:<p>

Comments and REVIEWS are much loved!

Saadie


	2. Chapter 2: Luna

**Turning Tides**

**Chapter Two: Luna **

By: Saadie

* * *

><p>Summary: And really, Harry has Voldemort to thank for this one. Being the first and probably only person to be a living Horcrux and survive its removal turns out to have more cons than pros. Now if only Harry can survive it and the new world he must adapt to in order to survive, he might just actually end up thanking Voldemort for helping him find a place to belong to.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't feel very rich right now so I must not own Harry Potter or One Piece. Alas, that is the lot life has given me. I shall content myself with fanfiction.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, **un4getabl3mem0ries. **Thank-you very much for staying with me through all these years (:

* * *

><p>"Yes Harry Potter?" she answers calmly, moving to sit at the edge of his bed.<p>

"Luna, what-what are you doing here?" he scrambles to sit up and face her.

She blinks at him slowly, "I came to see you Harry, the Nargles told me that you have an infestation of Fizzlewing Gloombees in your hair so I came to check. You really do have a lot of them, Harry. Did you know that the longer you're alone when you have Fizzlewing Gloombees in your hair, the faster they breed?"

"Luna, what are Fizzlewing Gloombees?" he asks even though he knows the answer won't make any sense to him.

"They're little creatures that fly around gathering sadness until they lose their wings. Then they settle on the nearest person and live in their hair until their wings come back. Of course it's no good for the person they live on, they get all sad and mopey because their head feels all heavy and they don't know why. Does your head feel very heavy Harry?"

"No, not particularly…..is there any other reason that you're here Luna? You said something about me having to leave?" Harry prompted, trying to get Luna back on topic. Merlin knows he loved that girl but she could get so confusing so quickly.

"Oh, that." She blinked once before her face stilled, becoming uncharacteristically serious. "Harry if you stay here you'll forget yourself within the year."

Harry's throat constricted, his mouth felt dry and his tongue heavy in his mouth even as he forced himself to speak, "A-a year? How do you know Luna, Merlin, no one else knows what's going on. How do you-"

"I used to have a sister Harry."

It was barely more than a whisper in that silent room but the statement itself seemed to resound so loudly. Not quite a secret, just a fact that was never mentioned, one that hadn't been said for so long until finally when spoken it seemed to fill up the whole room. She held his gaze even as he stopped mid-sentence, mouth still open. He could tell that there was still so much that was left unsaid, that that one sentence was at once both a statement and an admission of guilt. And yet it was still much more than that, he could hear the regret in her voice, the pain that she carried with her even now and he wondered how none of them had ever seen this side of Luna. His mouth snapped shut and he waiting, couldn't bring himself to interrupt her now, didn't want to say anything that would make her regret telling him this.

"Her name was Diana and she was my twin. When we were younger we went everywhere together, did everything together – we were each other's everything. But then when we were six, almost seven, we got into a fight. It was our first fight and our last fight; I can't even remember what it was about. But what I do remember is I was so angry with her that I decided…..I decided I didn't want to be a twin anymore." Luna paused to take a deep shuddering breath, eyes downcast, "I snuck outside at night after everyone was asleep, and under the light of the full moon, I clumsily did a ritual to separate myself from Dia. The next day we both became violently ill. Two days afterwards my hair became lighter while her's darkened. I thought that that was it; finally I would be my own person even if only in looks. A week later my fever broke and I slowly started to get better…but Dia never got better. We watched for days with bated breath, hoping for the fever to break. But it never did and she got thinner day after day, at times when she was awake, she wouldn't recognize us."

There was a pregnant pause, neither party moved even an inch. The sound of crickets serenading their loved ones, heedless to the tension in the room, was the only thing breaking the silence.

"Luna? What happened?" Harry ventured cautiously.

She didn't reply for a moment, before she turned towards the window, eyes looking far away from here, into another time, another place. "Twins are a part of each other, everyone knows that. You look at how Fred and George were, even Padma and Parvati were like that privately. And like how George feels like there's a part of himself missing, when I broke that bond, I ripped away a part of Dia…."

Harry stared at Luna with wide-eyes, to think that Luna had done that to her own sister as a child because she didn't know what her actions would do, how much pain must she have carried in her heart until now?

"We weren't Dia and Luna anymore because I had been selfish in my anger and now my sister was paying the price. Being the aggressor, I broke the bond in such a way that a part of Dia became mine. So I never got sick beyond getting used to the bond not being there anymore. Afterwards, Mommy told me that we had to send Dia away, at least for a little while. She told me that if Dia went there she would get better, that the magicks there could heal her soul, that in that place, our mother's touch was strong enough that it would keep her soul together until it did heal. Do you know why I'm named Luna, Harry? My sister was Diana and my mother Selene. All the females of our family are given to the moon, we're her children, not like lycans are, but we're her's all the same. So that's where you have to go too, Harry, you have to go to where the moon is the strongest is if you don't want to lose yourself. If you give yourself to the moon Harry, she'll keep you whole."

He was silent for a moment before he hesitantly asked, "Where is that, Luna? Where did you send Dia?"

Luna gave him a small smile, "Another world, Harry, another place that's not here. Mommy called it the Great Blue*, that it was a place where the oceans ruled, and our mother controlling the tide is strongest there. Will you do it Harry? Will you give yourself over to the moon and take her for your mother?"

Harry clenched and unclenched his hands. Was this the only way? He still didn't understand half of what Luna was saying, he only knew that he wasn't the first to lose himself in such a way, that Luna's sister had been the same before him, that they had sent her away and if he went too, somehow, he'd be better. But could he really leave everything here behind? Did he have the strength to start over again or would he rather spend his last days here in the comfort of what was familiar to him?

"How long do I have to decide, Luna?" he finally asked.

She offered him an apologetic smile, "It has to be tonight, Harry. The ritual must be done under the full moon, at the very moment mother reaches her peak. If we miss tonight, we'll have to wait for another cycle. For that long, the amount to which you'll lose yourself, Harry, it's not something you can afford."

Harry froze, conflicted by the sudden onslaught of information. Was there really no other way? Mindlessly, he reached for his wand and silently cast a Tempus charm. Glowing red strings slowly untwisted themselves from the tip of his wand to form the numbers 22:30. Two hours from midnight, did he have enough time to make this sort of choice? No, it wasn't nearly enough time to make a choice tantamount to deciding whether to live or die. But he was used to such choices; his life had been littered with them, those split-second decisions that could mean life or death for himself or others.

"Time is ticking, Harry Potter, you must make your choices now."

His mind whirled so quickly it was almost dizzying. A stuttered breath, a clench of fists, a sharp exhale. Dare he agree to this? If he took this choice into his own hands would his life finally be his to live, unhampered by fate and prophecies and the schemes of crazed war leaders or governments? He took another deep breath, steeled himself and opened his mouth to reply.

* * *

><p>AN: That took longer than I had hoped it would, I apologize, I was initially going to crank this one out after my midterms. It's also shorter than I would have liked but continuing it just ended up really awkward so I ended up cutting it. I promise to have the next chapter out within two days LATEST, I'm so sorry about the wait.<p>

As always, comments and REVIEWS are much loved!

Saadie


	3. Chapter 3: Saving Harry

**Turning Tides**

**Chapter Three: Saving Harry **

By: Saadie

* * *

><p>Summary: And really, Harry has Voldemort to thank for this one. Being the first and probably only person to be a living Horcrux and survive its removal turns out to have more cons than pros. Now if only Harry can survive it and the new world he must adapt to in order to survive, he might just actually end up thanking Voldemort for helping him find a place to belong to.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't feel very rich right now so I must not own Harry Potter or One Piece. Alas, that is the lot life has given me. I shall content myself with fanfiction.

AN: IT'S HERE, IT'S HERE. IT'S RIDICULOUSLY LATE BUT IT'S HERE! OTL sorry for the wait! =_=''''

* * *

><p>Dark shapes stood hidden behind a thick veil of mist, too vague to be recognized; if he hadn't been sneaking out since first year Harry wouldn't have recognized it as the Forbidden Forest. Really with this weather, they ought not to have bothered with the invisibility cloak at all. He could barely see past his own finger tips much less more than three steps in front of himself, there was no way anyone would have seen them sneaking out onto the grounds.<p>

Luna's arm was tucked in the crook of his elbow, pulling him along to some random tune; she was warm against his side, smelling of some odd combination of flowers and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and in all the mist she felt like the only thing that was solid and real.

Of all the times he'd be stuck in the Hospital Wing, Harry wondered why he'd never tried escaping through the windows. Two overpowered hovering charms and a vanished window was all it took for them to float each other shakily down onto the courtyard. From there, Luna had pulled out his invisibility cloak out of nowhere and then threw it over the both of them without giving him time to protest or ask how on _earth_ she had managed to get the cloak Ron was supposed to be keeping for him (she insisted the nargles had fetched it for her).

Since that point, they seemed to have been wandering aimlessly around in the mist. Well, he was anyways – Luna knew exactly where they were going, Merlin bless her, even if she refused to answer his questions with anything more than riddles and hummed even louder when he tried to push the issue. He was jolted out of his thoughts by the sudden feeling of his foot being _immersed in ice_.

Okay, so that was probably an exaggeration, the water was nowhere near that cold, it was in fact a rather pleasant temperature, but Luna has just let him walk into the lake without a word. "Luna!"

"Yes, Harry Potter?" she turned to look up at him (he'd never been so glad to have hit his growth spurt) with those wide grey eyes and he sighed.

There really was no way to explain to her that, no, he didn't fancy walking into the lake with no warning because as far as Luna saw it, walking into the lake at any time, whatever the reason, was perfectly justifiable. He clenched his teeth together and exhaled through his mouth noisily, "Why are we in the lake Luna?"

"Oh, I can't send you to the Great Blue myself, so I asked the merpeople to help. They remember you from fourth year, Harry, so they were quite willing to help. Oh yes, that reminds me, here drink this quick Harry, we're going to be late."

He watched as Luna dug into a pouch he hadn't noticed until now, it was Hermione's moleskin pouch he realized, and pulled out a vial. It was filled with a blue potion with a pearly sheen and he eyed it nervously, anticipating the terrible taste. He turned his attention back to Luna who continued to stare at him until he finally manned up and just down the whole thing in one go. It was, surprisingly, less disgusting than he thought it would be. The strong taste of cool mint mixed with bursts of tangy and bitter bits like the peel of citrus fruits flowed over his tongue and he tried his best not to choke when a burst of what felt like ice hit the back of his throat.

Without him noticing it, Luna had slowly been leading him deeper into the lake and by the time he had finished with the potion, the water up to his chest. Harry balked for a moment, trying to backtrack, but Luna's deceptively delicate hands were ridiculously strong and she refused to let him step back. "Don't worry Harry, just breathe like you normally do. Follow me and relax and don't forget to breathe."

She kept dragging him, her perpetual calmness the perfect contrast to his racing heart; he'd done this once before for the Tournament, yes, but it had been unnerving then and it was terrifying now because this time there was no Gillyweed, he couldn't see anywhere, and he still couldn't swim. Before he could panic further, the water was also lapping at his lips and one more step brought it clean over his head. His robes were weighing him down and he squeezed his eyes shut desperately kicking to try and resurface. Luna's soft hand around his wrist only pulled him further and he struggled against her, he wasn't prepared, hadn't taken a large enough breath and he was going to drown at this point. _Breathe Harry_.

Luna's voice sounded in his ears and his eyes snapped open in shock. He could see perfectly despite the water and she stood before him with a smile, blonde hair floating in wild tangles around her. He couldn't hold his breath any longer and his body demanded he inhale even though his brain rejected the command with all its might, trying to stop him from breathing in water. "Breathe Harry," this time it was spoken aloud, Luna's voice was oddly undistorted given that they were underwater and he finally lost the battle, inhaling deeply, dreading the cool liquid that was about to flood his lungs.

Except it didn't and he was breathing water as if it was air now and he stared at Luna in wonder. She only smiled at him again and pulled him along, "I told you to breathe normally Harry, but you had to go and make things difficult. Come along then, we'd better hurry, we've dillydallied for long enough."

Oddly enough, there wasn't so much as a stray Griddylow that crossed their path and they continued on undisturbed into the depths of the lake. There was no sense of time where they were, no sound except for Luna's continuous humming and the light from the moon was curiously constant even as they ventured deeper and deeper. Suddenly they were greeted by a group of merpeople and Luna let go of his arm to stand beside them. She spoke to them in low tones while two pairs of hands, both pleasantly cool, took him by the arms and led him away from her. He looked around wildly, trying to catch Luna's eye, but allowed himself to be led away without much fuss. They led him to a bone white alter and pushed him towards it gently, gesturing for him to lay down on it. Uncertain he looked around for Luna again and caught sight of her half-walking, half-floating over as calm as ever. Figuring that she'd stop him if he was doing something wrong, he climbed on gingerly. Luna walked over and slipped the strap of the moleskin pouch over his head, holding the invisibility cloak out of his reach when he tried to put that in as well.

She pushed him back gently, having him lay down on the alter before stepping back again and passing the cloak to one of the merpeople. He made to grab it back but hands appeared to hold him down. "Don't worry Harry, it'll be fine. They just have to make a few adjustments before they send you over, it'll only hurt a little."

_It'll only hurt a little_? Harry wondered if it was too late to change his mind now, the hands holding him and the strands of aquatic plants being used to tie him down certainly said it was. Someone removed his glasses and everything turned into a blur. Blonde hair swam into view and Luna – or he guessed it was Luna – clasped a necklace that surprisingly did not seem to be comprised of butterbeer caps around his neck. "Keep that with you Harry, if it works, then we'll be able to speak to each other once in a while."

He couldn't touch it with his hands but he could feel a cool pendent-like object resting on his chest before she disappeared from view once again. Someone started to rub something into his scalp and then slowly worked their way down his neck, his shoulders, and all the way down his body. His skin seemed to heat and then cool and then heat again over and over again, the sensations flashing by so fast that soon everything was alarmingly numb. There was a flash of something at the corner of his eye and then something sharp was digging into the side of his neck, underneath his jaw bone. A sharp pain and then it dulled as the edge seemed to cut three lines into each side of his neck. The same prick of pain and digging sensation could be felt along the back of his calves and the sides of his forearms. He couldn't see it but he could feel his blood seeping out of the wounds before that sensation too was overwhelmed by the numbness.

The cuts continued to throb, a strange aching that was almost painless but ever present, tugging his mind to their existence again and again. Hands started tugging at his hair and from the corner of his eye he could see they were holding what seemed to be strands of-strands of his cloak? Merlin's balls, they had cut up his cloak, weaving silvery strands riddled with seashells and pearls into his hair. Great, with his luck, he'd come out looking like a man in drag. Oddly enough there was a strange digging sensation at parts of his skull but his attention was quickly diverted to his hands.

They seemed to be inking strange rune-like patterns into the backs of his hands and up his forearms (though how they managed to do that underwater was a complete mystery to him) before two hard objects, one long and thin and the other the size of a large pebble was pressed into his skin. There was another more intense flash of pain before, oh Merlin, did they just sink into his skin?

Suddenly all the hands seemed to disappear and he could hear chanting, wordless songs and instruments he had never heard sounded. There was a bright light shining on his face now, blinding him with its brilliance. Even the blurry shapes he could just barely make out were blotted out now by the never-ending white assaulting his senses. Suddenly the bonds were gone and he was floating up in time to the crescendo of voices and music.

"_Goodbye Harry Potter_", a chorus of voices sounded, Luna's being the most distinct.

And then the light was gone and all that was left was silence. There was only dark, a dizzying sucking sensation and then he stopped feeling anything at all.

* * *

><p>Warm water lapped at his face, the faint taste of salt lingered in his mouth. The cries of seagulls resounded above him and he felt strangely weightless. He was floating, floating to where?<p>

Where was this? Where was he?

The sun was hot upon his skin, water washed over his nose, he prepared to choke but that suffocating sensation never came. There was no discomfort; in fact, he had never felt so relaxed in his entire life. He didn't even try to open his eyes, content to just bask in this moment, to just drift to where ever the waters may take him. There was a rushing sound in his ears, blocking out the seagulls and he felt heavy. Sleep pulled at the edge of his consciousness and he allowed himself to sink into it once again, despite not know where he was floating.

It was odd, this sense of safety and peace. It wasn't something he was used to, but he would most definitely make the most out of it while he can.

When he woke again he was no longer floating but water continued to lap at him, pushing up further up shore and then dragging him back into its embrace once again. There was the sound of laughter and footsteps drawing closer, the delighted shrieks of children rang through the air. His eyes felt glued shut and he gave up trying to open them.

He was soaked to the bone, not uncomfortably so, but his limbs were weighed down and he couldn't seem to make them move as he wanted them too.

"Mama! There's a person in the sand, there's a person in the sand!"

"Oh my!" someone exclaimed and then hurried footsteps. Small fingers prodded at his face before a woman scolded them and told them to stop. Warm hands brushed his hair back from his face. There was an odd clinking sound emitting from his hair but he was too tired to remember why.

More footstep and more voices and then hands were pulling him out of the water completely. There was a tingling feeling on his neck and his calves and forearms that he steadfastly ignored. The hands hoisted him up onto some sort of stretcher before he was carried off somewhere.

He wondered where all his instincts had gone, where all the paranoia the war had drilled into him disappeared off to. That he was relaxed enough to not care or even bother struggling when people carried him off was nothing short of miraculous. Small hands of a child tugged on his left arm, holding onto it before chattering excitedly about one thing or another and he let them.

Amidst these voices and warm, welcoming hands, he was safe.

* * *

><p>AN: I am so sorry! This is pretty much a full week late TT^TT The weekend was ridiculously busy for me, too many things suddenly popping up all at once and by the time that was over, I was so exhausted I couldn't bring myself to do anything, not even write. I was completely sucked in to a slump of pure unmotivatedness (yes not a word, I know). It wasn't until yesterday when I was forced to finish my lab write-up that I actually did something and with the sudden warm weather, my spirits picked up and voila, a new chapter. I hope it was worth the wait and that you'll all forgive me for it.<p>

Well, Harry is finally in the One Piece world (yayyy) and there will be some changes made to his magic and to him physically. No he's not going to suddenly turn into a girly man or something ridiculous like that, but there will be some changes that I hope make sense and aren't too out of the world. Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't too hard to follow and that you enjoyed it!

Is asking for reviews to motivate me too much? Aha, I hope not, they always make my day; I'm addicted to them! (:

Saadie


	4. Chapter 4: The Isles

**Turning Tides**

**Chapter Four: The Isles **

By: Saadie

* * *

><p>Summary: And really, Harry has Voldemort to thank for this one. Being the first and probably only person to be a living Horcrux and survive its removal turns out to have more cons than pros. Now if only Harry can survive it and the new world he must adapt to in order to survive, he might just actually end up thanking Voldemort for helping him find a place to belong to.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't feel very rich right now so I must not own Harry Potter or One Piece. Alas, that is the lot life has given me. I shall content myself with fanfiction.

* * *

><p>"Mama! Mama! Is he going to be okay?"<p>

Charith laughed lightly and gently tugged her sleeve out of her five year-old's grasping hands. Carefully balancing a jug on her head, she braced the basket against her left hip and reach out her free hand to Dani. Her son took it with little prompting, following along obediently. Charith smiled – as excitable as her Dani was, he always listened to his Ma and was delightful to raise. "Yes, I'm sure he'll be just fine. He's just dehydrated and a little banged up. Don't worry! Mama and Aunt Malli will fix him right up!"

Dani frowned, lips pouting and face screwed together in intense concentration, "Wassa-a-a de-dehided mean?"

Charith gave a low laugh, "Dehydrated, darling, it means he hasn't had enough water."

"But Mama, he was in the sea! He was soaked in water!"

"Not that kind of water, darling, you can't drink sea water, can you?"

Dani scrunched his face up in disgust, "Ewww! No Mama, it's all salty and icky!"

"Exactly," she laughed, "so our mystery guest couldn't drink any of the sea water and he's very, very thirsty. Now come and give us a hand, would you open the door for me darling?"

Dani darted forward to pull the door open, "Auntie Malli! Auntie Malli!"

"We're in the Resting Room Dani! Do try to keep your voice down, would you dear? This young man needs his rest."

Mother and son toed off their shoes carefully and Dani took the basket from him mother, determined to help her carry it. They made their way down the corridor and pushed the second door open.

It was a cheerful room, painted calming blues and greens with two vases of bright flowers set on the table and the dresser and lovingly varnished wood furniture. The curtains, pale yellow ones embroidered with lavender thread, were pulled back to let sunlight stream into the room. There was a paper screen decorated with pressed flowers beside the bed, filtering the bright sunlight into a soft, warm glow. The bed was a gorgeous work of art, hand carved out the truck of a fallen heather tree with a delicate canopy woven out of the tender branches of willow trees. Upon soft white sheets and beneath a fluffy comforter laid their mysterious guest.

Already he was looking better than he had before; someone had washed the sand and grime and sea water out from his hair and rubbed soft lotions into his skin. He was a little on the thin side, not unhealthy, but still thinner than a young man his age ought to be. There were wiry muscles underneath his tanned skin and the scars under his neck and on his limbs were still the pink of newly healed cuts.

"Mama, look! His hair is all funny, mama!" came a cry accompanied by the insistent tugging on her skirt.

Charith shushed him quickly, "Dani, it's not polite to point and he's sleeping. We need to be quiet so he can rest."

Dani pouted but kept quiet, creeping around his Auntie Malli carefully to tug lightly at the sleeping man's hair. It was long, not girly long like Mama's, but a little past the shoulders. Most of his hair was black but there were these odd strands that were silvery most of the time but changed colours when he looked at it from different angles. There were strings of pearls and seashells like he'd seen Dia-nee* and the other priestess's wear in his hair which was a little odd for boys but not weird; Dani had seen some other boys wear it before. Besides, they were pretty so it was okay, even if mostly girls wore them.

Charith gently nudged Dani from his spot beside their patient, gesturing for him to move out of the way and he did so silently. He sat himself down on a cushion in the corner and watched as his ma and Auntie Malli propped the stranger up and fed him herbal concoctions. He watched as they massaged his throat so it would all go down and rubbed healing oils over the healing cuts on his body. Then they went about lighting incense at his bedside, the pale green one that Dani knew smelled wonderful and left whomever smelt it feeling energized and awake. Then they moved him back to lying down again and Charith came to take Dani's hand and led him out the door. He glanced back to see Auntie Malli smiling at him and he waved back, turning his attention back to his mama and wondering when that stranger would wake up. They had visitors all the time but never special ones like this.

* * *

><p>There was a soft light beyond his eyelids, not the piercing sunlight that streamed through the Hospital Wing windows on mornings but something he could sleep through if he wanted to. Nonetheless, there was something deep inside him urging him to wake up, to get up this instant Harry James Potter, what on earth are you doing sleeping at a time like this, in a place you don't know? Ah, there it was, that voice in his head that scolded him and sounded identical to Hermione giving one of her righteous tongue lashings when Ron or himself (usually Ron) did something that irritated her beyond belief. So Harry opened his eyes slowly and reached for his glasses automatically. Except he couldn't find his glasses, his hands were wrapped with bandages, and he could <em>see clearly within glasses at all<em>. Merlin's balls, what on earth was going on here?

A woman moved into view, she was wearing a white dress that reminded Harry of fancy dress robes and blonde hair pale enough to give Lucius Malfoy a run for his money. She looked to be in her forties, a kind, motherly looking woman who reminded him of Molly Weasley only thinner and seemed less likely to smother him in her bosom every time she hugged him. The woman smiled at him and opened her mouth to ask him something.

The problem was that Harry didn't understand a word that she was speaking.

Awkwardly, he sat up and rubbed at his hair with a bandaged hand out of nervous habit, "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're saying."

His hand collided with hard objects in his hair and Harry trailed off, momentarily forgetting anything else he was going to say in favour of examining the things tied into his hair. Where those _seashells?_ And wait, _pearls?_ He was going to kill Luna – butterbeer cap necklaces were one thing, pearls and seashells tied into his hair were another. He tried to yanked a strand of the shells loose only to yelp in pain. Merlin, they'd fused the strands to his scalp. He was going to have to walk around with these permenantly? Could he cut them off?

While Harry was busy freaking out about his hair, Malli had tried several times to talk to him again, unsuccessfully. She recognized the language he had spoken; it was the tongue that their own Dia spoke when she had first arrived at the Isles. She closed her eyes and drifted deeper into her own consciousness, seeking out her connection with her pupil. Gently, she tugged on the silver and purple strand to get her attention before whispering to her, "_Dia, Dia, I need you in the Resting Room. Come quickly Dia."_

"_Yes High Priestess Rhian-nu**, may I ask if it is an emergency?" _came Dia's sweet bell-like voice.

Malli smiled, _"No dear, I just need your assistance with our guest."_

"_Of course High Priestess, I will be there as soon as I can."_

Malli was ended the connection in time to watch their guest yelp as he tried to pull out the ornaments in his hair. Really, did no one explain to him that those were permanent? He could cut them off but then they'd just grow back like hair, more painfully than hair too. But then again he wasn't composed at all, and he seemed to have no idea where he was or what to expect. So unlike their little Dia when she had arrived, all skin and bones and solemn eyes, offering her that letter explaining to them why she had been sent to the Lunar Isles that cold autumn night. But no matter, Dia was a child of their Goddess and by all appearances, so was the young man in that bed.

The Goddess always provided and took care of her own and so the Isles will, in turn, provide for and welcome all of their Mother's children. Be they willing children, errant sons and daughters, or prodigal children, Mother embraced each and every one of them and Malli would never be one to turn away a brother or a sister. The young man had been sent here for some reason, and though it was unknown to them he would be welcomed here regardless.

By the Goddess, so she swore it.

* * *

><p>*I will be occasionally bringing Japanese suffixes into this, I apologize in advance to those who get annoyed but these. If I misuse them, please tell me. In fact, see any error, PLEASE, tell me so I can fix it!<p>

**Okay, that's me trying to get creative with the name "Rhiannon". And before anyone asks, Malli is her private name while Rhian-nu is part of her title as the High Priestess. Hope that nips some confusion in the bud.

* * *

><p>AN: It seems that I will be forever apologizing for late updates or long waits and the length (or lack thereof). I beg you all, be patient with me. Exams are cropping up in two weeks and that usually works one of two ways. A) I study like mad and go missing for two weeks. B) I procrastinate like mad and you all get updates. Either way, someone wins. I'm considering forcing myself to follow a schedule with this story (for those interested, there's a poll regarding this on my profile which <em>should<em> be up….). Hopefully this wasn't too disappointing for those who were hoping him to drop smack dab in the middle of the Sunny. Sorry folks, I like taking the _long scenic route_. Please don't shoot me. I just find it ridiculous when character A just happens to fall right into character B's path, just too much of a coincidence for me. Either way, I want Harry to be up on his own two feet and acquainted with his new changes before he starts sailing around the Grand Line with the rest of them.

Still shamelessly begging for reviews. I also ate an entire pack of Butter Cookie Rolls while writing this. They were soooo good. I'll share with reviewers? :3

Saadie


	5. Chapter 5: The Isles II

**Turning Tides**

**Chapter Five: The Isles II**

By: Saadie

* * *

><p>Summary: And really, Harry has Voldemort to thank for this one. Being the first and probably only person to be a living Horcrux and survive its removal turns out to have more cons than pros. Now if only Harry can survive it and the new world he must adapt to in order to survive, he might just actually end up thanking Voldemort for helping him find a place to belong to.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't feel very rich right now so I must not own Harry Potter or One Piece. Alas, that is the lot life has given me. I shall content myself with fanfiction.

* * *

><p>He was startled out of his hysterics by the sound of the door opening and forced himself to stay calm long enough to see who came through the door. His eyes widened, eyebrows flying into his hairline and breath catching in his throat at the sight of a face he thought he'd never saw again, "Lu-".<p>

He choked up, biting back the rest of the name before he could finish it. This wasn't Luna. There were black curls, not pale sheets of straggly blonde hair, framing this Luna's face and the same long eyelashes and gently arched brows were darker. But everything else was the same. Those startled light grey eyes, that stubborn chin, pale skin, bow shaped lips. She finished her conversation with the lady and turned to smile at him.

Bloody hell she even had Luna's dimples. He swallowed again shakily, "Calm down Harry," he told himself, "this isn't Luna, at least not the Luna you know. Maybe this is some freaky alternate universe where people look the same as other people you know. You're not in Hogwarts anymore, heck, you're not even on Earth anymore. This isn't Luna."

"Hello stranger, how are you feeling?"

He starts a little again and flushes, embarrassed for being so lost in his thoughts again. He's surprised that he can understand her until his brain reboots itself and he realizes that she was speaking to him in English. "I'm err, alright I think. I'm a little disoriented still, and confused, but I think I'm okay."

She smiles wider, emphasizing her dimples (Luna's dimples his mind whispers), "What's your name, stranger?"

He takes a moment to take in her lilting accent the fact that her voice was firmer than Luna's dreamy tone before realizing she's waiting for an answer. "Er, Harry, Harry Potter," he stammers; Merlin she probably thinks he's an idiot now.

She looks at him, lips twisting slightly in amusement, "Well then, Harry, Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Dia."

He's still staring, he knows it, know he should stop but he can't. It's too bizarre sitting here talking to her when she looks so much like Luna except she's not but she seems to be the only one speaking English in this place so there's really no one else to speak to and he's kind of thirsty and his head is still pounding and he's certain it's because of those weird strings of pearls and seashells woven into his hair, that Luna had woven into his hair and blast it, he's back to thinking about Luna again and the not-Luna is still the one across from him, laughing lightly.

"You're distracted," she says.

He nods slowly.

"Do I remind you of someone you know?"

She phrases it as a question but they both know it's a statement. He finds himself nodding once again, puzzled as to how she would know.

"You're a wizard, aren't you? You went to Hogwarts and there you met a girl by the name of Luna Lovegood. I look almost exactly like her and now you're confused. But the most likely person to send you here would be her so she should have told you she had a sister over here. Didn't Luna tell you that we were twins?" she cocks her head to the side exactly like Luna does and Harry shivers.

But suddenly everything clicks and the whole bizarre night comes back. The fact that Voldemort had gotten the last laugh after all, that the horcrux had done more damage than anyone else knew, that his soul was damaged, that he was going to lose pieces of himself and forget everything. And her sister, Luna's twin sister Diana – the young woman standing across from his now with curious eyes was the sister that Luna had told him about. The girl who had been in the same situation as him long, long ago.

"Yo-you still remember her?" he croaks.

"I remember that I had a twin sister named Luna. I remember that my mother was Selene Lovegood and my father was named Xenophilius Lovegood. I remember that we lived in Ottery St. Catchpole and that our house was called "The Rook". I remember a great number of things and I have forgotten an even greater number. You are here for the same reason then? A damaged soul?"

He finds himself suddenly pouring out all the bizarre events leading up to the day. She walks over and takes a seat next to him on the bed easily. She lays a gentle hand on his as he rabbles on about how it's _just not fair_ that even after everything his bloody soul was all messed up and why couldn't this all just happen to someone else for once? He doesn't notice Dia nodding to the woman as she quietly eases her way out of the room with a soft smile. He goes on and on about his worries, of how he's scared and how he misses his friends already and how he worries about things back home even. It was as if everything was finally sinking in and the severity of his situation was hitting him all at once.

Later Harry would look back in embarrassment and wonder why he had told everything to a complete stranger like that and why he completely broke down over something like this when he'd lived through a war. Right now though he let Dia guide his head down onto the pillow, not even bothering to fight his exhaustion. He drinks the lightly flavoured water she hands him and falls asleep to gentle hands brushing his hair away from his face.

* * *

><p>Dia stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her quietly with a tired sigh. She's had years to put everything behind her but none of that had involved being ready to face it all again. And then suddenly this man appears washed up onto their shore speaking English of all languages, sent here by her sister. Her younger, not-twin sister. After what she had done, Dia wonders if they're even considered sisters anymore. But either way her little sister had sent this man over so he much have been important enough to her.<p>

"How is he?"

Dia looked up from where she had been studying her shoes with a wiry smile, "High Priestess Rhia-nu. He is fine, exhausted both physically and emotionally, but fine. I took a cursory glance at his soul after he fell asleep; Mother has already begun her work on him, his soul shouldn't suffer much. "

Rhia-nu smiled at her, "Well done Dia. I'll have to ask if you'd mind him moving in with you until he's got his bearings about him? You are the one who'd know best about his condition."

Dia blinked once, twice, and then sighed. "Of course. Although I feel a sudden urge to chuck my shoe across dimensions at this little sister of mine. I will need some help preparing a guest room for him, perhaps I'll borrow Jaco from Aunt Siiva for an evening or two. Have you other duties for me, High Priestess?"

"No dear, it's getting late. And it's Rhia when we're not at the temple child, I've told you this many times before," chided Rhia-nu softly.

Dia grinned cheekily, "Yes, Ma Rhia. I'll head on home now then. Sohi has gotten permission to stay over for a few days, will you join us for dinner?"

"Of course dear, I'll be over after I finish up with a few things at the temple. Now go on and pick up little Sohi, she'll be bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement waiting for you."

They parted ways and Dia ambled down the beaten old path to pick up her little bundle of sunshine.

"DIA-NEE!"

Dia braced herself as Sohi launched herself into Dia with a flying tackle, catching the five year old with an ease the spoke of much practice. "Good evening Sohi-chan, how was your day?"

Dia walked home slowly, eventually setting the excitable five year-old down on the ground and taking her hand as Sohi chattered excitedly about everything she'd done that day. They went along at an easy pace, joking and laughing, greeting the other villagers who were on their way home from work. At Sohi's insistence, they stopped by to pick up a small cake for dessert.

While the five year old was busy oo-ing and aah-ing over the different cakes, the door to the small bakery opened again and Dia turned. A young man with tousled sandy blonde hair ducked into the bakery, trying to balance more than he could carry properly. "I'm got the delivery from Ma here, Tanaki-san!" he called.

Dia smiled and made her way over the relieve one of the larger baskets the blonde was laden with, "Hello Jaco."

Jaco flushed slightly at the realization that she had witnessed his less than graceful entrance and mumbled a greeting. Quickly, he moved off to the side to drop off all the produce his mother had insisted he bring over. Tanaki-san bustled out from the back room, thanking Jaco with a warm smile before turning her attention to Sohi. "Why hello there little lady, have you made up your mind yet?" she asked, wiping flour covered hands over her apron absently.

Sohi looked up at her with wide blue eyes and shook her head furiously. She pressed her nose against the glass, face screwed up in intense concentration, drawing a low laugh out of the baker.

Dia smiled softly at the adorable picture Sohi made but looked up as Jaco tapped her shoulder. "Sorry about that, Ma wanted me to bring everything over tonight so she doesn't have to rush in the morning. How've you been?"

"Been busy," she shrugged, "the whole temple's rushing to get ready to the festival next week. Honestly, I love the festivals, but this stress once a month is something I could really do without. It keeps us busy though, that's for sure."

He laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, those are always fun. I always forget how much busier you guys are at the temple for these things; Ma runs me ragged already with deliveries the days before, I can't imagine that the High Priestess has you lot doing. Did you hear about the stranger that washed up unto our shores? Not some pirate this time either, Dani's been running from house to house telling everyone."

Dia snorted, "Of course the little tyke would. If Sohi hadn't been in for a check-up, I'm sure she would have raced down the streets with him. As a matter of fact, I have seen him. I just came from Lavender House's Resting Room, he's there, disoriented and he doesn't speak a word of our language."

Jaco's eyebrows climbed past his fringe, "Really? How'd you guys figure out what's wrong then? Actually, where the heck is that guy from to not speak our language?"

She hesitated for a second before shaking it off, really this was Jaco, they grew up together and he knew where she was from. "He speaks my language."

"Why would he speak your language? I thought you only know that because – oh!" he cut himself off, smacking his forehead in his 'duh' moment, "so he's from there? Your world? Arth?"

She rolled her eyes fondly, slapping his arm is exasperation, "It's Earth silly. And yes, he's from there. My," she swallowed thickly, "my sister sent him here. He's sick too, like I was."

She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed before looking up with a wiry smile, "You busy tonight? I know your Da's out with the crew for the week, why don't you and your Ma come over for dinner? Ma Rhia's promised to head over after wrapping some things up and Sohi adores your mother. And," she added with a knowing smile at Sohi's direction, "with more people, we could get a bigger cake. Like the chocolate-razzleberry torte Sohi's been staring at for the past five minutes."

The five year old let out an excited squeal before pouncing on Jaco, "Oh yes! Please, please, please come! I haven't seen Auntie Siiva for a week now! Oh, you just have to come, Jaco-nii! You have to, you have to!"

Jaco laughed and detached the excitable little girl from his left leg, "Alright, alright! I'll go home and tell Ma we're coming over for dinner then. I'll see you in a bit."

They said their goodbyes and Dia handed the money for the cake over to a very amused Tanaki-san. Sohi complained that her feet were tired and so Dia ended up balancing the five year old on her right hip and carefully carrying the cake with her left hand. She thanked the Goddess that Sohi clung to her like a limpet and that the distance back home wouldn't take more than five minutes to cover or she would never have made it home.

Once there, she set Sohi on a stool across the counter and started on dinner, relaxing to the familiar motions and the toddler's endless stream of chatter. She was just starting the last dish when there was a knock on the door. Before she could respond, Sohi had slipped off the stool with a cry of, "I'll get it!" and ran towards the door. Rolling her eyes in fond exasperation, Dia switched the fire to low and followed Sohi to the front door.

She arrived just in time to see Jaco sweeping the child off her feet and placing her upon his shoulders with a grunt. Sohi squealed her delight and yanked at Jaco's hair, prompting a pained hiss from the boy while his mother, Siiva, tried to convince the child to loosen her grip. Dia greeted her guests with a quick hug before making her way back to the kitchen, confident that her young charge was in good hands. Siiva followed her and set a small basket of fresh fruit on the counter, "I know you always tell us not to bring anything but really, the harvest this season was just so wonderful, you have to try some dear!"

"Oh Aunt Siiva, you really shouldn't be giving away money like that!" Dia laughed.

Siiva waved her off, "Nonsense dear, you're always asking us over. Now, does that pot need stirring?"

Dia could only shake her head at Siiva's insistence to help out and settled on shatting with her while they both set about finishing up with dinner. Sohi kept Jaco busy, demanding his attention and clinging to him like a favourite toy. The two women laughed as he struggled to keep his footing while the little monkey used him as a replacement for a jungle gym.

Soon Rhia-nu arrived with a jug of the islanders' favourite wine and they sat down to dinner, savouring the spicy and fruity drink. Sohi whined a little about her cup being heavily watered down but otherwise dinner was a quiet affair, relaxing and very much welcomed after the long week.

And if Dia managed to wheedle a promise out of Jaco to help prep the guest room for their mysterious guest tomorrow somewhere between appetizers and dessert, it was nothing more than a lovely coincidence.

Even if she was going to be put through hell trying to put Sohi to bed after she consumed too much cake, it was worth it.

* * *

><p>Harry woke to the sound of soft chatter. He strained to catch the conversation before realizing that it was pointless – he still didn't understand a word of the language and falling asleep hadn't magically given him the ability to learn the language overnight.<p>

The conversation stopped, almost as if they could sense that he had been trying to eavesdrop. A few moments later, there was the sound of approaching footsteps before the screen beside the bed was pushed aside and he was greeted by the smiling visage of a cherubic blonde. She greeted him brightly, not minding that he didn't answer and instead spent his time gaping at her. Or more specifically, gaping at the strings of pearls and seashells in her hair.

She handed him a warm wet cloth and when he didn't react, she simply plucked it out of his hand and started to wipe his face for him. He sputtered and snatched it back, cleaning his own face while blushing up to his eyeballs. The blonde only smiled wider while rocking back and forth on her heels.

Next she handed him two cups, gesturing to the dark blue one, miming that he should drink that first.

Harry eyed the murky liquid skeptically before shrugging internally. If these people had wanted to hurt him, they would have done so long ago when he was unconscious and defenseless. He raised the cup towards her in a mocking toast before downing it in three large gulps. For medicine it was a heck of a lot better than potions ever were, it was still bitter but more in an herbal-tea way than the whole 'I-think-I-know-where-Ron's-rancid-socks-went" way. It was also a major plus that the consistency remained that of water and hadn't mysteriously transformed into a gag reflex inducing sludge during its creation.

Once that was done, she nodded encouragingly towards the other cup and he took a sip of the water to clear the rest of the taste from his mouth. She took the cups back and then gestured for him to settle against the headboard of the bed.

He was surprised and pleasantly so by the tray that she placed on his lap after he leaned back into the pillows that were now acting as cushions. There was a plate with some sort of salad, a grilled wrap with some kind of meat and a lumpy yogurt-like substance on it, as well as a white cup containing a deep yellow juice.

The salad was delightfully refreshing, the wrap was spicy – he had nearly choked after the first bite- but delicious and the odd yogurt-like side dish did wonders for putting out the fire in his mouth. His drink turned out to be some sort of sweet nectar that reminded him slightly of mangoes but was completely novel otherwise. He doubted he'd ever see bangers and mash around in this place and if the cuisine was anything to go by, he didn't think any of the food native to Earth could be found here.

The blonde had left sometime while he was gorging himself but returned with a set of clothes that she left on a chair next to the bed. She waved at him in a bubbly manner before miming something and closing the door. Harry figured she had work to do and finished up his lunch before gingerly getting to his feet and examining the clothes.

They were beige, one dark and one light, plain enough to suit either gender.

What was surprising, however, was that they weren't a simple set of shirt and trousers. Instead, he was faced with was looked to be a pair of flowing pants with a series of ties to hold them up. The lighter fabric looked like nothing more than a large square of triangular patterned cloth.

Harry must have stood there for a good ten minutes staring at the pieces of cloth in his hand. Finally he decided, to hell with it all, he'd just try and pull them on and hope to Merlin he didn't come out looking like a complete idiot. He thanked every god out there that the boxers slipped in-between the pants looked exactly like boxers.

He was just wrestling with the pants – he had no luck with those ties at all, the moment he moved on to the other side, some tie seemed to undo itself – when there was a sudden knock on the door. Without thinking, he tossed a, "Come in!" absently over his shoulder (he was used to living in an all-boy dormitory and he was pretty sure camping out with Mione for a year had led to them seeing each other in awkwardly naked moments so many times he had all the sexuality of a Ken doll to her).

The door creaked open and then an amused voice sounded, "Well, you're certainly not body shy, are you Harry, Harry Potter?"

Harry whirled around so fast that he tripped over his pants and fell into a graceless heap on the floor. Groaning, he stared up into Dia's laughing face.

He just had all the luck with first, second, and third impressions, didn't he?

* * *

><p>AN: So exams caught me up waaaaaay more than I thought possible. And then I had all of what? A week before summer term started? I love summer term though; I'm only taking one course, but honestly? It should be illegal for school to be this much fun. I'm getting up at the crack of dawn to commute down five times a week and I'm still enjoying myself. There has GOT to be a rule against that somewhere.<p>

Anyone notice that utterly lazy and uncreative title? I sure did. And really, I'm really, really sorry about that. If anyone can come up with a better title, pretty please tell me so I can change it? "The Isles II" is **so** bland. This chapter was originally supposed to go on longer but there's this part of my brain just screaming at me to post something already goddamit it! So I gave in and things drew to an abrupt close. Hope you guys like it, the plot should start moving more and you'll actually see One Piece characters we all know and love starting next chapter if it all goes well. Not an awful lot of Harry this chapter either, I know.

Also, happy belated Mother's Day to everyone out there. I think I'll be missing the day by a few minutes by the time I'm posting this.

To everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm **so** sorry I didn't manage to get back to you guys. I read them and I loved them. Heck they make my day and I was smiling because of one while simultaneously freaking out about that exam I had to write an hour later, so thank you to all who reviewed!

To** Widar**, the "small error" will be fixed tomorrow, I'd do it now but I really need to get to sleep if I want to be awake tomorrow morning.  
>To <strong>Red Crow<strong>, I was going to slip in a description this chapter but it ran away from me! I'm sorry, I'll try for next chapter though, along with his new clothes and everything.

Still shamelessly begging for reviews (when do I not?)

Saadie


End file.
